


Oh, He Wants Space

by sushiiru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Iwaizumi cries, idk what to do this is my first time, iwa yells at u, timeskip Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiiru/pseuds/sushiiru
Summary: Iwaizumi comes home from work tired. And grumpy. You just wanted to look out for him but he explodes.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/You
Kudos: 68





	Oh, He Wants Space

Iwaizumi exhaled harshly. Practice was extra tough today and all he wanted to do was to shower, and then sleep. _Fuck_ , he can't wait to close his eyes and _rest_.

He opened the door to your shared house. He can immediately smell the scent of good food, but he didn't have appetite as his only priority is rest and sleep. Not meaning to slam the door shut, he doesn't bother greeting you - who was startled at his sudden outburst.

**"Hajim-"** he doesn't let you finish as he glared at you harshly. Again, you were not used to his behavior so you widened your eyes. **"What's wrong? Go wash up and we'll have dinner."** You brush it off anyway and continued setting the table for the two of you.

You watch as your fiancé trudge up the stairs - into your room, and shut the door loudly. _God, is this one of his moods? Or is he mad at me?_

Half an hour, Iwaizumi finally steps out of the room, shirtless and on top of his hair sat his towel. He finally had a neutral face, but that doesn't faze you and you still ask him.

**"Is something the matter, Haji?"** You ask, carefully. You really don't want to make him mad again.

He shakes his head no and just dug in on his food. You furrow your brow; he usually talks about his day, so why is he being quiet today?

**"Slow down, you might choke on your food."** You sigh. Just when you were about to eat -

**"Shut up."** He grunted, holding his chopsticks tightly. He looks at you coldly; clearly he doesn't want to be disturbed. But you were offended! _He just told you to shut up!_

**"What? I'm sorry for being concerned, Hajime!"** You set your utensils down. **"What the hell is your problem? I'm just looking ou-"**

**"Fuck! Can't you see? All I want is to rest and sleep! I'm so tired of your blabbering, you're so _fucking_ noisy!"** He finally exploded, and you were beyond shocked. He has never, ever, yelled at you. And he wasn't done yet. **"Stop acting like you're my goddamned mother. Hell - my own mother gave me my personal space! Why don't you realize that simple thing?!"**

_Oh, you want space. Alright, I'm going to give you space._

You calmly stood up and gathered your food, looking at Iwaizumi directly and muttering a low 'okay' before moving to the couch. _If he wants space, then he can fucking eat by himself. Bitch._

Finally calming down, Iwaizumi watched you walk from the dining table and into the living room, putting your food in front of you. _'Shit, I didn't mean to shout at you, baby...'_ he thought, pinching the bridge of his nose.

**"I-I'm sorr-"** the volume of the television became louder, which obviously said she was drowning out his apology. _Damn it, Hajime. You fucked up._

He decides it's better if he and you cooled your heads first before he talked to you and explain everything.

* * *

When he hears their bedroom door open, he quickly moves to his side, expecting you to join him, but then he sees you getting your pillows and blanket. **"Where are you sleeping?"** He asked, actually surprised at how small his voice sounded like.

**"Thought you wanted space. There. All the space you want,"** you spoke with venom laced in your tone. You quickly walk outside your bedroom and made your way to the guest room.

He became worried when he realized it wasn't touched for so long, so it's definitely dusty in there. How about your allergies? _Holy shit, I'm so stupid. Why couldn't I have better control of my emotions?!_

He doesn't get a wink of sleep that night.

**-**

Morning came, and it his suffering continued. You cooked breakfast for the two of you, but when he tried to hug you from behind, you shrugged him off and said, **"stop it."**

Lunch, still you prepared enough for the two of you but you didn't give him attention, actually avoiding him like the plague.

He's starting to get frustrated. Were you trying to play chase with him? He's trying to apologize but you're -

Right. He asked for space. _Great job._

When it was dinner time, he decides he's had enough. He grabs your wrist when you try to walk into the living room to eat without him again. He looks at you directly in the eye, **"get your food and we're going to have a talk. Now."**

You sigh, exasperatedly, and harshly pulled your wrist from his grip. You glare at him before taking your food and putting it on top of the table. **"What?"**

**"I don't want this talk to be immature. Please refrain from making sarcastic remarks. I want to apologize properly."** He states, his eyes averting from yours and onto his plate. **"I never meant to say that you were acting like my mother. That's just fucked up. You're my fiancé and... I'm sorry for not appreciating you enough."** He hesitantly moves his hand to place it on top of yours, and he sighed in relief when you didn't pull away.

**"Yesterday, practice was harsh. I almost got into a fight - and before you get mad - I didn't, it's just... everything was so stressing and... fuck. I'm- I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm such a bad fiancé..."** he surprises himself when he felt his tears pool at his waterline, and he ducks his face from your view.

He doesn't want you to see him this way.

_**"Please forgive me..."**_ he says it with such a broken voice you couldn't help but stand up and stroke his hair.

**"Hajime, look at me- hey, love, look at me please,"** you gently caress his cheek and tilt his head up so he can see you. **"I understand. I was just... really hurt when you indirectly called me clingy and pushy. Also... I'm sorry I didn't give you time to sort yourself out. I should've let you rest. I love you."** You explain, kissing his forehead. He sniffled and wrapped his hands around your waist.

**"I'm sorry for yelling, again. I will never do that again. Ever. I promise. _I love you._ "** He says, muffled by your shirt. You giggled and stroked his hair. **"Come on, the food is starting to get cold."**

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> omg hi, this is my first work here so please-- if you want to leave comments and criticism, I accept those!! thank you so much for reading. if you liked this work, you can leave a kudos! thank you once again~


End file.
